


Fingers

by watfordslarry



Category: One Direction
Genre: Growing Up, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7836496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watfordslarry/pseuds/watfordslarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the story of their lives</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 0-2

Louis is sat in his mum's arms, or rather standing on her lap with her arms around him, but it's all the same. The two older women are talking amongst themselves and the other adults in the room. Louis just keeps his gaze on Anne to see just what is in the bundle in her arms. He can only see a little hat, worn obviously by a baby. Louis doesn't know that though, considering he's only two years old.

Eventually though one of the mothers can tell he wants to see the mystery bundle, and Anne tilts her arms and moves some of the blanket to show him the baby. "It looks funny," Louis says out of the blue, causing all of the adults to laugh. Adults laugh at him all the time, and he's not one-hundred percent sure if he likes it, but he's got the attention span of, well, a two year old so he turns back to the smushy pink thing that wriggles occasionally.

It moves in Anne's arms, it's hands reaching up for something that's not there. And okay, the thing is stealing Louis' spotlight, but he wants it. It looks so small and tiny and he wants it. Louis just knows that it's pink and smushy and keeps making faces like sticking it's tongue out but keeping it's eyes closed. That's the face that Louis thinks is funny. Obviously he doesn't get it, but then his best friend Gemma asks him if he wants to hold the baby's hand because his skin is so soft because it's so new. Instantly Louis smiles at his best friend, so he's happy enough. It moves and makes sounds, so he's intrigued by it.

So, now Louis is sat next to Anne on the couch, peering over the bundle to look at the baby that just stares up at him. He doesn't know that he's only six days old and doesn't know what he's looking at, but it seems to be paying attention to the two year olds face that's less than a foot away. Louis has a big smile on his face, and can see the bright little green eyes. This is a good thing for him, since he likes that color. What excites him even more is when the little baby is reaching out aimlessly, because then Louis puts his small hand out for him, and it grabs his finger.

He gasps, looking up at his mum, calling out to her to show her the _magnificent_ thing that is called a baby. She just smiles widely at him, nodding. Louis doesn't know that babies have this instinct that causes them to grab on tight to anything in their hand, so when this baby has a death grip on the two year olds index finger it's obviously a sign that he likes him.


	2. 3-5

Louis doesn't get why Gemma wouldn't want to play with him, since she's seven and he's five he just thinks it's because she's older and a girl. He thinks he's pretty cool, but he doesn't really care anyways because now he gets to play with Harry and teach him how to play football (soccer). That and Harry always clings to him and Louis likes when the toddler wants Louis to carry him since even though he's five he feels in charge of his friend and he likes taking care of him.

  
So, they're walking on the dark green grass, with the bumps of grass patches and the ugly weeds that stick up taller than the normal ones in between the sidewalks. Then there's the end of the sidewalk, where it just randomly cuts off and there's a lonely spot of dirt with Harry's sloppy initials that they drew in it four minutes ago.

But Harry has a grip on Louis' hand, which is a tight grip, and he's trying to swing their arms even though Louis is holding his arm still on purpose. He's giggling at how the younger boy is laughing so hard just because he won't move his arm. But within seconds he calms down, and sinks into Louis' side, his hand slipping and his tiny fingers going to hold onto Louis' index finger, just like he always does.

"Are you tired?" Louis asks him, but he only shrugs and shakes his head, "okay. Do you wanna play something?" he smiles, and when Harry grins and runs away he laughs and chases after him. They get to the swings, and Harry tries pulling himself up, only to have Louis help since they were higher than others and he was too short to sit. "I'll push!" Louis exclaims, running around behind him. He laughs along with the three year old as he pushes him into the air, oblivious to the two boys mothers both watching them fondly.

They have fun. Even though they leave only ten minutes later when Louis' mum claims she needs to take baby Lottie, Louis' infant sister, back home. She was getting fussy and it was about time for her to be put down for a nap. She's a very sleepy baby, is what Louis claims. So he leaves with his mum, and not long after Harry and his mother leave as well.


	3. 4-6

Harry runs around the house, laughing and clutching onto his tiara that he had gotten from Disney World that summer. He glances behind him, squealing when seeing Louis running after him. He goes to turn the corner, but his socks make it slippery against the hardwood flooring. He bangs into the wall, falling onto the ground. The tiara falls from his hands, and his face contorts into a frown as he lets out a cry.

"No, no no no no!" Louis rambles, sliding onto his knees in front of the smaller boy, "don't cry, Harry, please," he begs, lifting the four year old up to sit on his bum. "You're fine, see? No blood, no boo boo's," he nods, "don't cry. Want some ice?" he asks, to which Harry pouts some more and shakes his head, crying some more. "Want me to kiss it better? I can kiss it better, I'm good at that," Louis tells him, as his experience with his little sister's injuries gave him the upper hand.

Harry doesn't say anything, he just sighs, his lips pouting as his shoulders shrug. So, Louis scoot's closer, leaning up to kiss the boys head. Then he hugs him as well, because how else are you supposed to make a small crying four year old feel better? He didn't even get hurt, but he fell so now he's crying.

Harry settles down, and smiles, hugging Louis back tighter, "Booboo, better," he says, "didn't need Mummy."

Louis grins as he pulls away quickly to look at his best friend, "That's because you've got me! And I'm the best friend you could ever get!" he gushes. His attention, though, is quickly taken away by the television that shows artists performing and the time on the bottom. It's two minutes to midnight, and there are confetti poppers waiting on the counter and pots and pans joining them.

"Come on! We need to be ready!" Louis exclaims, pulling Harry up with him. It's a stretch, but the six year old manages to grab a pot and pan for each of them with spoons for banging. Harry has the biggest grin on his face and his dimples are popping. He reaches for Louis' finger to hold onto, and the six year old grins at him as they run out in front of his house. The parents and other family members and friends are out there as well, but the two wait at the end of the driveway for all the adults and older kids to start counting down.

"Hey, Haz, I heard that at midnight you're supposed to kiss someone!" he gasps. Harry covers his face, giggling and smiling like it's a funny secret that he's not suppose to know. "Yeah!" Louis continues, "and my cousin told my other cousin said that she was gonna be kissing a boy!" he exclaims, giggling along.

"That's crazy," Harry beams, his little toddler talk making his _z_ a _th_ instead. But then the two hear people counting, and they both gasp, standing up. It gets down to fifteen, and then ten, then seven, and then Louis is kissing Harry's cheek at five, and Harry is gasping and sloppily kissing his friend's cheek back at two, and once one reaches they both scream, jumping and running around and banging their pots while firecrackers go off somewhere down the street.


	4. 8-10

When Harry gets out of school he runs right up to Louis and his mum, who are talking to Harry's older sister Gemma. She's twelve, so she's now picking up Harry at school and walking him home since they live so close. Plus her mum is giving her a dollar every time she walks him home, so it's worth it for her.

The only problem with it is that Harry likes going home with Louis. They talk and laugh at random things and always end up going over one of their houses since they both have baby faces and are able to taunt their parents into it. That and they live way too close to each other to be able to say no. They can just walk across the street if they need to get home quickly.

So, Gemma walks Harry home while Jay drives Louis, and when Harry gets home ten minutes after Louis he spots him sitting on his front steps. Louis looks up, and grins, jumping to his feet and running over. He's like a little flash, getting over to Harry's house within a second. Gemma doesn't even question it. She just unlocks the front door and lets them both run into the house.

Louis likes Gemma, sure, she's like an annoying older sister to him. But he likes Harry just a tad more since they can bond over things better. That and they both like footie and cartoons, and Gemma likes hanging out with her girl friends and doing makeup like all of the girls do. He can't really blame her, though, since he knows she's three years older and has different interests, but Harry's two years younger than him and he still hangs out with him all the time. He never ditches Louis. Which is why he get's upset when he gets invited to a party the night of their month long planned sleepover. He doesn't even want to go, but the fact that it's on the same day frustrates him. He knows it's gonna make Harry upset.

So, when Louis and Harry get into Harry's room Louis jumps right onto the bed, turning the light off and watching the stars on his ceiling start to glow. "Haz, I've got to tell you somethin," he says, turning his head to the side and grabbing onto Harry's finger. Harry climbs onto the bed, sitting back on his heels as he looks at Louis, just waiting for him to continue. "I got invited to some stupid girls birthday party the night of our sleepover," he cringes, sitting up. He watches the boys face frown, and then pout. His eyes water a bit, and he blinks them a lot.

"You're missing our sleepover?" he asks wide wide eyes, his shoulders slumping. Louis shakes his head furiously, kneeling up and leaning over to drape himself over Harry for a hug. He also grabs onto Harry's hand, because why not. Harry squeezes onto his hand like always. It comforts him to hold Louis' hand. Always has.

"No! I wouldn't ditch you, Hazza! Of course not! I'm not going to her girly party! Just wanted to tell ya! Girls are stupid'" the older of the two smiles and Harry laughs.

"You can say that again," he chuckles. And when Louis does in fact repeat it they both lose it and engage into a hysterical laughing fit. When they're done Louis lays back on the bed to look up at the ceiling again, and this time Harry joins him and tucks his head right into his side. Louis strings his arm around the boy, and grins up at the fake stars.


	5. 10-12

Louis is twelve, with Harry just getting at ten two months ago. Louis is in junior high, which is grade six, seventh, and eighth in his school. He's in seventh. Except he's there without Harry, so it's not as fun and comfortable as it would normally be without his best friend to hang out with at lunch time like they always did when he was in primary school only the year before. He doesn't like being in a different school than Harry. It's not something he wants to deal with. Because now instead of going out and either playing kickball or sitting on the grass outside, he goes inside to the library and does his homework so that he doesn't have to do it at home and can hang out with his best friend.

That's what he's doing now, Louis. Instead of being against the building on the lawn right near the patch of daisies that the smaller boy always would pick at, he's in an uncomfortable chair with his cheek against the arm as he writes in the answers to his Maths homework. And when he's done that he pulls out a book he's required to read for English. _I hate reading_ , he thinks with a sigh. Then comes _when does recess end_ , and lastly, _I want Harry to read this stupid book to me_. Because even though Harry is younger than him, he has a bit of trouble reading and Harry's already excelling with it. That and because Harry always constantly begs to read Louis' older kid books and to read to him just because. Louis doesn't question him though. It's good for someone to read. He's not surprised Harry likes reading anyway. He always see's Anne reading, and she says it's a good thing for your brain, so he does it. He tells Louis his reason for doing it as well, but Louis just tells him that he does different reading than him since he's not good at it. And not because of his glasses.

What Louis has been noticing, though, is that Harry has been hanging out with this stupid Jerry kid in his class. A lot. It's getting in the way of Louis time, and even though they still hang out, it's less than they used to. The fact is that Jerry is taking up Louis time. Louis wants more time with Harry, therefore Jerry is a problem in his mind. So, when Louis finally gets home that day after staying a bit later at school and races right over to Harry's house, he's overly disappointed when Anne answers the door with a polite smile and tells him that he has a friend over. Louis doesn't even have to guess who the "friend" is. He knows it's that stupid little red head with the big gap in-between his teeth that drives Louis nuts.

He wants to go home and pout and lock himself in his room, since he's stubborn and a pain in his mothers ass. But unfortunately for him Harry runs up to the door, and pulls Louis to him for a hug. "Hey, Lou!" He exclaims, grinning. Louis instantly hugs him back, the gesture being an automatic thing to do for the boy. Though when Harry pulls away and glances at Jerry then back at him, Louis frowns.

"Uh, I didn't know you had a friend over," he lies. He knew he'd have that leprechaun over, "I'll just go. Make time for me tomorrow, yeah?" he asks. And sure, he acts a bit extra sad to make Harry feel guilty, which is kinda wrong, but he can't help it. He wants his friend back.

Harry frowns deeply, and grabs Louis' arm when he goes to turn. And thankfully right when he does a car pulls up into the driveway, which by the red hair Louis can tell is Jerry's mother. He thanks god for actually granting him the audacity to spend time with Harry today.

Once Jerry leaves Harry turns to Louis quickly. He grabs onto Louis' hand. "Are you mad at me?" his voice sounds whiny, but Louis doesn't mind.

"No," he sighs, shrugging, "I just don't like Jerry. I always get jealous because he takes up all your time now since we haven't been able to hang out as much," he confessed, "that's why I hate being two years apart," he chuckles.

Harry smiles, "Lou, the biggest reason Jerry and I play is because his dad has been out of town for the past two weeks. Something happened with his dad's best friend, so he's been out of town. His mummy has work a lot so he came over a lot. His dad get's back tomorrow," he tells Louis, who blushes embarrassedly. He didn't realize that there was a legitimate reason that Jerry was over so much. He just thought he was stealing his time with Harry, which is why he now feels bad.

"I-I didn't know that," he frowns, "m'sorry. Thought he was taking all my time away from you," he apologizes. Harry just shrugs with a smile.

"S'okay, Lou. Wanna go up to my room?" he asks, a smile making it's way to his face.

Louis grins, and nods. So they run into the house, right past Gemma and Anne and up into Harry's room. The door slams shut after they're in, and Harry jumps onto the bed. Louis joins him, laying on his stomach to face Harry, who is doing the same. "Promise me we'll be best friends forever?" he asks quietly.

Harry nods, and sticks his pinky out, "I promise. Do you promise we'll be best friends forever?"

Louis rolls his eyes playfully, "Of course," he locks pinkies with Harry, and they shake their hands like that.


	6. 13-15

Harry has been excited about this for weeks. Maybe months even. Who knows how long he had been planning it all in his head. This was a special Friday sleepover, because now Harry's got Deadpool for them to watch, and Louis has candy that his friend got him the week before from America. Also, Harry had his room redone, and it looks really cool now. Navy blue walls and a black ceiling, hardwood floors too, since they ripped up the carpet. Even the door and the outlining of the windows were painted blue. Then he had his old bed frame taken off so his bed is lower to the ground, with black comforters and pillow cases. Except for that one pink blanket that matches Louis' blue one from when they went on vacation with each others families. Louis lost his blanket and the one he got at the store to replace it had two in one, so he gave it to Harry. But that's not the point. The point is that Harry has these tiny tiny white light things on his ceiling that make it look like stars. They're probably glow in the dark stickers. It's become Louis' new obsession, Harry's room. Especially since he helped paint it with him. The only thing that hasn't changed is the dark wood drawers that he has.

So, with the excitement that the two have for this Friday's sleepover, it's something that can't be canceled. That's what Louis had been saying for the past week, until it's Friday afternoon after footie practice and the guys on his team are going to a party. They said there's gonna be alcohol and girls, and Louis really doesn't want to go because _hello_ , he's gay. Even if some of the guys don't know that, it's still a fact. He doesn't want girls and he doesn't want beer either. It's illegal.

"C'mon, Louis! Don't be a little bitch," the one guy teases, nudging his ribs.

"Guys, really, I can't come. I have plans already," he tells them.

The one kid with really dark hair speaks up. Louis' never liked him. He's older than the others from being held back a few years ago, also too popular and could destroy him easily. "Louis, what fuckin plans could be better than having girls wanting to hook up with ya," he points out. It means nothing to Louis though since he can't stand girls. "You're gonna get a bad rep if you don't go," he smiles.

Louis furrows his eyebrows, "No I won't," he says.

Another chimes in, "We'll tell everyone you're gay!" he laughs, which Louis rolls his eyes at right away since he was already out to a lot of people, so he wouldn't care if others knew too, "c'mon, you gotta go. It's all the footie guys. Even the Junior Varsity and Varsity teams are gonna be there!" he grins, "c'mon, we're going right over after everyone gets showered and changed. I'll pick you up on my way over even!" the guys name is Brandon, and Louis now thinks he might just hate him because now he's gone and Louis can't tell him not to pick him up. He doesn't have his number.

That's why, once Louis gets home, he goes right over to Harry's house and bangs on the door. "Harry open up I know you're in there watching Friends or something!" he calls through the door, leaning his forehead against it and looking through the small part of glass. He sees Harry coming to the door, and takes a step back as it opens. "I can't come tonight," he sighs, which really sucks, because right before he says that Harry was all smiles and dimples. Now though, that smile is fading rapidly. He looks confused.

"What do you mean?" Harry asks, "we've been waiting for this sleepover for two weeks since you couldn't go then either. First it was a late footie game that night and then one early in the morning too. Now what is it?" his shoulders slump, and Louis feels small from where he stands. Not that Harry's taller than him, because he's not. It's just that he feels guilty and horrible that he's ditching Harry for a stupid party that he doesn't even _want_ to go to.

"I just," he leans on his one hip, "the guys on the team and the other two footie teams are having a party with girls and beer-"

"You don't like either of those," Harry crosses his arms.

"I know, Harr, I do, and I don't _want_ to go, but that one kid that got held back? Remember him? He said he'd ruin my reputation and destroy me or something, which kind of scares me," he slouches, "please, Harry. We can do it tomorrow I promise. I'll bring a bunch of snacks and everything," he begs.

"Just go," Harry mumbles, shutting the door on him.

Louis groans, and stomps back across the street to his house. He takes a quick shower and gets changed afterwards. He looks out his window, sighing when Harry's curtains are closed. He usually keeps one open for Louis, but they've both been shut. It makes Louis feel guilty, since that means Harry's most likely upset with him. When Harry gets upset or mad at Louis he can become one of the most stubborn people Louis knows, but when he forgives him it's all worth it, having his Harry back.

Louis gets picked up a bit later, and as he walks towards the guys in the car he looks up to Harry's house. He frowns, sliding into the car. He gives a slight smile when the guys shake his shoulders and nudge his side, but inside he wants to go home. Or Harry's house. He wants to go there the most, but he's not sure he's going to be accepted to sleep over after ditching him.

So, he goes to the party. It smells like weed from the second he steps inside the house, and makes a face. He dispatches from the guys he came in with, and heads out the back door, where there's people hanging around here and there. He walks around the side of the backyard, taking out his phone. He pulls up his messages with Harry, typing and sending a quick "I'm sorry". The phone shows that Harry read it within seconds, but to no reply. Louis groans, running a hand through his hair. He doesn't want to go back inside, but he doesn't have a ride home either, and Brandon definitely won't give him a ride home. For all Louis knows he's probably drunk already and it's been mere minutes.

He decides to call his mum. He knows he could possibly get teased for doing so, but he can't stay at weed house any longer or he might feel like he's high just from being around the others. That's how disgusting it smelled to him. Not to mention he doesn't even know anyone really. He's a freshman at what looks like a junior and senior party. Not quite his scene.

He gives his mum the address of the house, and tells her to drive to the end of the street. Just so he won't get teased for getting picked up by his parent. He goes inside, and picks up a random drink. He walks past Brandon, who hooks his arm around Louis' shoulder. "You want a joint?" he asks. Louis wants to cringe, but just smiles and shakes his head.

"Nah, just stickin to drinks," he lies, "I'm gonna head outside!" he puts on a grin, and once Brandon lets him off the hook he sighs in relief. He leaves the cup on the porch out front of the house, not even having taken a sip of it, and takes off down the sidewalk. His mum is there waiting when he gets there.

Louis stays quiet during the ride home, only saying he left because there were drugs, alcohol, and he wanted to hang out with Harry instead when his mum asked. She accepts the answer with grace, happy that he declined the illegal things at the party. He asks her to drop him right off at Harry's, and she does, even though they're right across from each other.

Louis walks right in, not having to worry about knocking. He says a quick hello to Anne as he passes her, and jogs up the stairs to Harry's room. He gets disappointed when the lights are off and Harry is still. He climbs into bed nonetheless.

"You ditched me," Harry mumbles.

Louis can practically smell Harry's scent from where he lays in front of him, "But I came back," he points out, "figured you were better than drugs, alcohol, and drunk people," he whispers. He sees Harry's little smile, and smiles too. "Do you forgive me?" he asks.

Harry changes to a pout, "No."

Louis purses his lips and presses his forehead against Harry's, "Do it."

Harry shakes his head.

Louis sighs, rolling himself so he lays on top of Harry. His head hands off the bed a bit, his body draped over him. It makes Harry laugh, and Louis grins. "Please just forgive me!" he exclaims, "I don't know what I'd do! I'm your biggest fan!" he shouts.

Harry is laughing hysterically, "Get off me! I'm being attacked!" he yells.

"No!" Louis reaches his hand up to mess with Harry's curls, "I need you, Harry! Just forgive me!" he screams, shrieking when Harry comes at him with a pillow. They both break into a fit of laughter, Harry giving up and forgiving him and Louis slowly sliding down onto the floor. He joins Harry back on the bed afterwards.

"Promise never to ditch me like that again," Harry speaks seriously.

Louis nods, and locks their pinkies, "I promise, Curly. You've got me."


	7. 14-16

Louis is surprised when Harry's door is open, considering he's been locked away in there for two days straight. No one has been able to get out of him what was wrong, and Louis hasn't been able to go over there since Gemma and Louis' mum kept insisting he couldn't go over. Gemma didn't want Louis to say something wrong like he often does, and his mum just didn't want him barging in on Harry. But he does it anyway.

The boy is lying on his bed, all curled up with his face to the wall. He obviously hears Louis come in, but makes no attempt to move. The older boy takes it as his cue to continue, so he walks further into the room until he reaches the bed. He already took his shoes off down at the front door, so he just lifts the covers and sneaks himself into the bed. He scooches closer, wrapping his arm around Harry's waist all snugly. To anyone else it would seemed like a weird gesture, but it's something that they've always been used to doing.

"Where've you been the past couple days?" Louis mumbles, letting his forehead rest against the back of Harry's neck.

"In my room," the boy nearly whispers back.

Louis hums, "And why have you been doing that?" he asks, "you know you can always come to me, lovie," he coos.

"I know."

"Harry," Louis whispers, "turn around, please. Your curls are wonderfully fluffy but I want to see that pretty face," he says in a soft voice.

"No," Harry whines, squirming around as if to get further away. Though Louis keeps his grip on the boy, and turns him to face him instead.

"There he is," he smiles, but it only falls, "Harry, babe, please, talk to me. You've never done this before and it worries me. I don't know what's wrong and you haven't talked to me in days," his voice cracks at the end of the sentence. Because he's worried, mainly due to the fact that as he's speaking Harry's face contorts into a deep frown before he lets out a choked sob.

Louis pulls Harry to his chest, his arms around the boy. He hugs him tight, his cheek pressing into the top of Harry's head. "Shh," he murmurs. He keeps repeating reassuring words to Harry as he cries, and when he finally calms down Louis leaves himself to just simply lay with the boy. Minutes go by, Louis' fingers intertwined with Harry's, their hands lying in between their chests.

"I'm gay," Harry whispers. He refuses to lift his head off of Louis' chest, who wants to scream. He feels so horrible that _that_ was the reason for Harry having bags under his eyes and crying and isolating himself. He did it too, when he was thirteen, and he was miserable during it. He didn't know what to think or even why he was keeping himself away knowing that he had nothing to worry about. It didn't help him at all. So for Harry to result to the same thing upsets him.

"That's amazing, sweetcheeks," Louis mumbles, kissing the top of his head.

"But I don't know what to _do_ ," the younger boy whines, "I have some friends who use gay as an insult because they're stupid and I don't want them to make fun of me for it," he tells Louis,"I don't know what to do, you were better with this," he digs his head into the crook of Louis' neck.

"No," he murmurs, "I wasn't any better than you're doing. I locked myself in my room for days, almost a week. Plus, you were the one to get me out, stupid little dimples," he jokes, causing the younger boy to chuckle.

Harry sighs, closing his eyes, "I don't know what to do, Lou," he whines, "people at my school are going to make fun of me about it. Most of them always go 'that's so gay' for everything, and it's so stupid but they're gonna be weird about it since I am," he says, his lips pouting.

Louis just keeps pushing his fingers through the boy's curls, "Well, if they do then you know they're not really your friends. I only had two friends do that to me, and both people did it on accident. Some people just don't know when they've crossed the line, but they learn. And if they're really your friends then they'll understand and stop saying that," he explains, "not to mention that I'm gay too so at least we know I won't be going away any time soon," he chuckles.

Harry wants to agree with him, but with the feelings of Louis in his chest, he can't help but worry about ruining anything between them. He doesn't know how his friend feels back, so if it's not mutual then he's just going to get hurt.

He pushes the thought to the back of his mind, and sighs. He knows he should get up and maybe put himself together a bit, but Louis' arms are around him. And for now Louis' bigger than him, which means he's just so so easy to cuddle into. Not to mention the little thing he always does with his ankles. Harry doesn't know if it's just him, or with anyone, but Louis always tangles his ankle in Harry's.

"Do we have to get up?" Harry asks.

Louis gives a little squeeze on Harry's hand, "Not quite yet. Have you told your mum and dad yet?" he asks, and when Harry nods he smiles a bit, "good good, that's good. I take it they're perfectly fine with it."

Harry huffs, "It was like my mum knew all along. She told me she wasn't surprised and saw it coming," he tells him, leaving out the part where she said how he's always been super close and personal with Louis, and with her catching them cuddling all the time she wasn't that surprised. Louis doesn't need to know that yet. That can wait. Especially since in the meantime Harry has bigger things to worry about. Like telling his friends for instance. It scares him, but it has to get done.

It does. A few days later during lunch time. He starts off with just his two closest friends, Davis and Logan. They both take it well, after Harry says that just because he's gay doesn't mean he likes either of them, and how he doesn't like every single guy he see's.

"Well... do you have a thing with someone? Is that how you knew or something?" Davis asks, raising his eyebrows in question.

Harry squeezes his own hands together from under the table, "I- well, no. That's not how I knew, and I don't have a thing with anyone either I've got my eye on someone but... no," you can sense the uncomfortableness in his voice, "it's not any of you guys, by the way. They're a close friend two years up. I think I might barf if I liked one of the lads in the group, no offense," Logan laughs at that.

"Does anyone else know or no?" Logan asks.

"No one from school. Just you guys," he lies only a tiny bit, since Louis knows, but that's not the point.

"So then we won't tell anyone?" Davis assumes, and when Harry nods frantically he purses his lips, "sounds good then," he shrugs, "I-"

"Anthony though! He always says like 'that's so gay'. That can't really happen anymore. We've got to just tell him off a bit when he says it. You're in good hands, Haz," Logan gives a stiff nod, "damn, we're pretty damn good friends aren't we," he looks at Davis jokingly.

"Doesn't get much better, I mean," Davis nudges Logan's shoulder, playing along. And yeah, Harry thinks, he _does_ have some good friends.


	8. 15-17

Harry is sitting on his bed, his hands in his lap and legs crossed. He watches Louis put his books back in color order on his shelf, just because, and sighs. "I have a crush on someone," he blurts. Louis stands up right, turning to face Harry.

"You do?" he asks, "uhm, what's he like?" he sits down across from him on the bed.

Harry frowns, "Uh, he's nice, and incredibly funny," he tells him.

Louis nods, trying to be interested in this guy that Harry is crushing on. "And... what does he look like?"

Harry wants to bite on his lip out of nervousness, "He's taller than me, and has blue eyes," he says.

Louis wants to throw up hearing Harry talk about this random guy he likes, "Does he go to our school?"

Harry nods, "Not in my grade, but yeah. He lives in our neighborhood," he says, waiting for Louis to catch on that he's the only older teenager he knows in the neighborhood. Harry sighs, "I see him almost every day," he tries. Though he can see the sadness in Louis' face. He goes to say something else but Louis looks to the side.

"Sorry, I just remembered I have to help Fiz with some extra credit summer homework thing she's doing," he excuses himself, giving a small squeeze to Harry's knee and standing up. He leaves the room, taking in a big breath once he's down the hall. He rushes down the stairs, wiping at his face. He bumps into Gemma as he rubs the incoming tears from his eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asks, and when Louis shakes his head and tries to go past her she grabs onto his shoulders. "Louis, tell me what happened or else I'm going to ask Harry because something happened up there," she furrowed her eyebrows in worry.

Louis turns his face, "He likes someone. I don't know who, but, yeah," he purses his lips.

Gemma nods, and crosses her arms, "And it's not you," she assumes.

Louis huffs, "I- like... I don't know, maybe," he mutters out, "it just bothers me for some reason,' he whines.

Gemma chuckles, "That's because it's not you. You like him, Louis. Just cause I'm his sister doesn't mean you can't like him or tell me about it," she smiles.

"It doesn't matter though! There's someone else he likes who he supposedly spends every day with, so he says," he rolls his eyes stubbornly. Gemma doesn't say anything, but Harry hasn't been hanging out with anyone _but_ Louis for almost the past month.

Meanwhile Harry is listening to the whole thing from the hallway upstairs. He wants to punch Louis for not realizing that he was describing _him_ , not some made up boy. He's in the hallway since he had this great idea of going after Louis and just kissing him. He didn't expect him to be talking to Gemma, who was now getting in the way of what he wants to do.

So he lets Louis leave, and he stalks back up to his room. He doesn't do anything else for the rest of the day, his mood being killed by their actions. It isn't until eight o'clock that night that he can't take it anymore, and he tells his mum that he's just going over Louis'. Gemma hears him calling from where she is in the kitchen, and hums to herself in content.

Harry walks right into the Tomlinson's house, saying hi to Louis' mum before heading up to his friends room. He knocks once before opening the door. Louis looks up from where he sits on the bed with glasses perched on his nose, and sets his laptop to the side. He stands, and pockets his hands. That's when Harry rethinks his plan, and hesitates.

"Uh, I just came over, cause of like earlier. What we said earlier," he locks his hands behind his back.

Louis' face falls, "Oh, your crush?" he asks.

"I-" Harry sighs, "I don't have a crush. I mean, I do, but," he gets nervous when Louis starts walking towards him, and stops once he's right in front of him. "Uhm, I just," he suddenly can't speak with Louis' face only a foot away from him. And instead of possibly thinking up something to possibly say to explain himself, he awkwardly cups Louis' face and kisses him. It's a chaste kiss, one that Harry regrets as soon as he pulls away. But he barely gets his lips off Louis' before the older boy smiles and pulls him back in for another kiss, this time with his head tilted to the side a bit. He moves Harry's hands, holding one of them with his. Harry slides the other to his shoulder.

"It's okay," Louis whispers, and with no other words Harry knows that he means to trust him and follow his lead. He nods, and lets Louis guide him through the next kiss. It's a bit inexperienced, but with this love that even though they're young and kissing for the first time, all the love that they've always had for each other seems to just spill out.

Louis pulls away, only a bit out of breath, and gives a squeeze to Harry's hand. "I thought there was actually someone else," he chuckles a bit embarrassedly.

Harry is grinning, "I heard you and Gemma talking earlier. You weren't getting my hints or anything" he tells him, to which Louis shrugs.

"I'm more of an upfront person. Should've came right out with it," Louis shoots back jokingly, and pecks Harry's lips with a smile so it's more teeth than lips, "you're alright with this, right? I mean you haven't necessarily come out in school yet," he furrows his eyebrows, and grabs onto Harry's other hand. They're bigger than his, which Louis' always secretly hated since they're bigger than his dainty ones. Also since it tells him that Harry's most likely still growing and will grow into his big hands, which _then_ means he'll eventually outgrow Louis.

"Yeah, I'm okay with it," he speaks softly, his gaze on Louis' bicep just to avoid eye contact. It's not that he doesn't feel awkward with Louis. Never has. It's just that he's never been in the situation of ever kissing someone that it makes him nervous on every move he makes. He feels like one wrong glance, or footstep could make all the difference.

"I don't really care if or when people know I'm gay. I've left it to not care if people know or not. It's not really an important thing for people to know first thing, so I just don't make it a big deal. When people find out, then people find out. If I end up regretting not actually 'coming out' then that's on me," he explains, and Louis' just kisses him, not being able to hold back. Harry smiles into it, "M'kissing my best friend," he says, giddy like a child, and when Louis gives him this wide proud smile he can't help but hug him tight.

"God, Harr... you're so much _better_ at this than I was. Makes me proud in a way," Louis hugs him back, gently gripping the ends of the boy's hair as Harry digs his head into his neck. "You gonna be my boyfriend, then?" he mumbles in Harry's ear. He hears him gasp and fails to suppress a smile.

"Yes please," he giggles a bit, curling his fingers around where they grip onto the hem of Louis' shirt. And he definitely doesn't complain when Louis brings his head up and kisses the corner of his boyfriend's lips.

A little while later, when the two are lounging in Louis' bed watching some show on the laptop, Louis leans his head lazily on Harry's shoulder. It squishes his cheek, but he doesn't quite care. "When should we tell our mums about us?" he yawns into the question.

Harry smiles sheepishly, "Can we tell them now?" he asks, and when Louis is quiet he turns his head to look at him, "please? My mum already knows I liked you," he begs.

"Alright," he agrees, "c'mon," he grunts, "let's go," he climbs over Harry to get off the bed, and stretches his arms over his head once he's standing. His shirt rises up when he lifts his hands, and Harry wants to just wrap his arms around the boy's waist and lay his head on his tummy. As weird as it may sound.

Harry joins and follows him out of the bedroom. He beams at Louis when the older boy grabs his hand and leads him downstairs. Jay is lying on the couch on her phone and doesn't look up until Louis clears his throat. "Uh, Mum, me and Harry are like... dating... now," he looks to Harry, and chuckles, "yeah, we're dating," he nods, and his excitement rises when Jay grins.

"That's amazing, boys," she nods, "gotta say though I'm not surprised," she smiles. Both boys blush under her watch, and Louis ducks them out with a swift nod and smile. Instead of racing over to Harry's house, they walk, considering the nerves of basically coming out for a second time to his family. Or at least that's how Harry feels, since Louis is basically a family member to them, and now it's "oh, we're dating".

"Short and sweet," Harry says almost to himself and barges into his house. He luckily finds both his parents and Gemma all lounging on the couch. "Me and Louis are together!" he announces before turning and backing out of the room. Louis grabs his arm though and pulls him back.

"Too short," he mumbles, to which Harry gives a light sigh.

He feels awkward in front of his family under the circumstances, and scratches behind his ear awkwardly, "Uh, me and Louis are together," no one says anything, "like... dating... we're dating each other, uhm, now," he explains.

Gemma sighs loudly, "You both are pain in the asses you know," she says, "I've known about both of you liking each other for ages and you've _just_ gotten together!" she looks at her mother, "like school girl crushes, Mum, I swear. They're horrible," she shrugs.

That's when Harry pulls Louis out of the house embarrassedly, "Your parents!" Louis gestures to the door.

Harry shakes his head, "They're fine. They've known I liked you forever now," he tells him, and in response Louis can't help but grin.

"Oh, well I've liked you for a while too," Louis grabs at his hands, and kisses him again. And when Harry's sister calls him from inside the house to help put away dishes he pulls away, only for Louis to chase his lips and catch them with his own. Neither of them are very experienced, Harry not at all and Louis only a little bit from practicing on his hand out of nervousness for the many times he's planned to straight on kiss Harry and have it fail. It's alright though. They'll learn together.

Harry smiles into the kiss, and squeezes Louis' hands. Louis makes it a bit more than just a chaste kiss, and although it makes Harry nervous, he lets the seventeen year old lead and take over. "I gotta go do dishes," he chuckles, pulling away. Louis reaches one hand up to thread his fingers through Harry's curls.

"Okay," he says, his voice low, "I'll see you later, then," he smiles, and when Harry nods enthusiastically he beams at the younger boy and gives him one last kiss before letting go of his hand, a pep in his step as he walks down the steps to the driveway.


	9. 16-18

Louis is sitting on his counter, with one leg tucked under the other. His phone is in his hand, and he hesitates before turning towards where Harry is sitting in an actual chair. "Can I see your phone?" he asks.

Harry nods, handing him the phone, "Why?"

Louis shrugs, "I need Davis' number. I don't have his number. We're doing group projects and he's the only person in my group that I actually like," he raises his eyebrows, thinking he's selling the story pretty well. What he doesn't know is that Harry doesn't believe it for a second, but he doesn't say anything about it.

Louis texts himself from Harry's phone, sending the number, and then gives Harry his phone back. He hops off the counter, walking around to where Harry is and sitting on his lap. The younger boy smiles and wraps his arms around Louis' waist, just to make sure he doesn't fall off.

"What's up hot stuff?" Louis grins as the words leave his mouth. He drapes his arm around Harry's shoulders.

"Shut up," Harry's cheeks go red, and he flicks the side of Louis' head.

"That's no way to talk to your boyfriend," Louis gets off Harry's lap and starts walking away, "guess I'll just sulk by myself about how my boyfriend doesn't think he's hot," he fake sniffles, and when Harry gets up to follow him he runs around the corner. He hides along the wall, jumping out at Harry when he runs by. The younger boy lets out a shout, slapping Louis' arm in response to it. The older boy grabs his arms, grinning and pressing his lips to Harry's. It's a chaste kiss, one that Harry smiles right through, and tucks his head away in the crook of Louis' neck.

❁ ❁ ❁ ❁

Harry sits at his lunch table, full of his two friends and other people in that so called group. He's bouncing his knee nervously, munching his sandwich down. "Do you think Louis' gonna ask me to prom?" he blurts out to his friend, who looks up at him.

"Uh, I mean, probably. Are you guys serious yet?" Logan asks him.

Harry nods, "We kiss and hug and do normal boyfriend stuff. We're probably closer than a lot of Sophomore relationships," he snorts, "plus we've been best friends literally since I was born so we can both be ourselves around each other," he adds.

Logan shrugs, "Then yeah probably. It's what, in a month?"

Harry nods, "Usually people all ask months before though," he leans his chin on his hand.

Logan rips open the small bag of fruit snacks, "Have you guys like," he wiggles his eyebrows, making Harry gasp.

"Oh my god! No! Stop it!" he smacks his friends hat. It turns sideways on his head.

After Logan is done laughing, Harry leans his cheek onto his hand, going on his phone. He's slightly suspicious at Davis, who has been furiously typing on his phone for the past ten minutes. Especially when he suddenly shuts it off and looks up alarmed. He has on a poker face.

Both Harry and Logan both look at him, but then when Louis suddenly slides in next to Harry they both go silent. All three of them, actually. "What?" Louis asks. They all shake their heads. "Okay. Well then, I have a question for you," he turns to Harry, who then wears a nervous expression.

"Uh, yeah, of course, what is it?" Harry fumbles.

Louis smiles, chuckling, "I just wanted to know if you'd do me the extreme honor of going to prom with me?" he holds Harry's fingers, squeezing his hand.

The younger boy grins. He can't contain it. "I mean, I guess," he says sarcastically. And even though the smile and big eyes ruined the whole sarcastic tone, Louis lets it slide. He just beams at his boyfriend, and throws his arm around his neck, keeping a grip on his hand underneath the table while Harry lets his head fall on Louis' shoulder.

"Didn't wanna make a scene since you're not really _out_ yet," he mumbles to the boy.

Harry nods, "I wouldn't have minded. I like this, though," he smiles, thankful that Louis doesn't catch Davis wiggling his eyes at them. Or maybe he does notice. He doesn't say anything either way, so he doesn't worry.

"You're special," Louis whispers in Harry's ear, giving a playful tug on his hair and giggling like a kid when Harry squeaks out a "hey!" and flicks his cheek.

"Love you," Harry tells him. They haven't talked about if when they say it they're saying it as a couple or because they've always said it considering they've known each other since diaper the days. It hasn't affected either one of them though. They're both comfortable with how things are, and don't want to possibly put drama into things. Especially with being in high school, the age of the stupid young love, heartbreaks, and mess ups, as certain people say.

The only drama that comes is the actual day of prom. Or in other words, the day their mothers are both freaking out and they're totally at ease.

Harry's mum had been a bit annoyed that Louis had waited so long to ask Harry, since that gave her almost no time to get Harry a suit for the occasion, but she couldn't be any happier for the two. Louis was practically her second son, so there was nothing that could make her hate him.

Blue and green are the colors they decided to go with. It's the only thing that made sense to them, since it's each of their eye colors, and what's more easy that doing eye colors? Each one is wearing the others color. The only problem is that when Louis comes over Harry's, he's still having trouble with his tie.

Louis sighs, going to stand in front of Harry. He grabs the tie from around his neck, fixing it before tying it the correct way. "You're not the best with ties, I'm seeing," he says, smiling when Harry tells him to shut up. "It's a good thing you like taking pictures, Mr. Harry Styles, because both of our mothers are ready to drown us in camera flashes," he mumbles.

"It won't be any different than when I take you to _my_ prom. I'd get used to it now," he looks in the mirror once Louis is done, and leans his head on the boys shoulder.

"You look lovely," Louis compliments, his voice quiet.

Harry grins, his cheeks flushing, "You look pretty dashing yourself," he says, looking up at his boyfriend.

"Can't wait to dance the night away," Louis jokes, pulling some embarrassing dance move. Harry rolls his eyes, shoving his shoulder gently. But when Louis only grabs his arm and pulls him chest to chest, he can't resist pecking his lips. No matter how horrible a dancer he's going to be at prom.


	10. 18-20

Harry wants to pace back and forth. He really does. It helps him calm down. That and rocking back and forth on his feet. But he can't do either of those unless he wants to get in trouble for not staying in his spot.

It's graduation, you see. For Harry, not Louis obviously. Louis is in his second year of college at Cambridge University. Thankfully where Harry had also gotten accepted into. He didn't plan it to be near Louis, since he was only two and a half hours away, but he always wanted to go there after his mum had gone. Louis didn't have a school in mind, but knowing Harry wanted to go there he thought hey, why not?

Today though, Louis isn't able to make it to Harry's graduation. That's what he told him when they were skyping the other day. Unfortunately, Louis didn't get to come home until the day after Harry's graduation, of all days.

"Harry, hey, stop fucking jittering. You're driving me insane just looking at you," Davis says from behind him. Thankfully, they ended up next to each other. As their last names were both Styles and Stun. Logan was all the way at the front though with the B's.

"Sorry. I'm nervous. We're fucking graduating, Davis. High school. The best four years for me were in high school, now everything's changing," he worries himself.

Davis shrugged, "And it will all still get better. You can live in one of those on-campus flats with Louis and fuck whenever you want-"

"Davis!" Harry shrieks.

His friend laughs, "Still. It'll all be okay, alright?" he has a grip on Harry's arm, and lets go when the boy nods. "Good. Now c'mon, people are starting to move," he points forward again, and Harry starts walking.

It's really hot outside. Like, really hot. Their school has graduation on the footie field, since they usually have graduating classes within the five hundred range. Their field is amazing, so it all looks nice as well. The only thing is that they walk around the track so that all the families can see them before going to their seats. That's where the heat gets them.

By the time Harry gets to his seat, or even near his seat, he wants to rip off his clothes and jump in a cold pool. Walking around that whole entire track makes you feel like you're going to have a heat stroke, or like you'll melt.

Even though they wait for everyone to reach their seats before actually sitting, Harry is seated next to Davis and a girl named Delilah. He's never talked to her before, and as he looks around at the rest of his class, 526 students, he wants to stay in high school. So many people that he never once in his life talked to, and now it's graduation and he doesn't even know everyone's names.

"I don't want to do this," he mumbles.

Davis rolls his eyes, "Yes you do because now you can go to school with your boyfriend and get married and stuff. You can always come visit the school, Haz," he tells him. And god, Harry knows he's right. But the whole concept of this huge change scares him so much.

"There's so many people we'll never see again," he whispers. Davis doesn't reply, and the two wait for everyone else before sitting down all in unison.

Speeches and announcements and awards are given out. Names are called for things that Harry doesn't even know existed. And when they start to call names, he tries to capture each one. Friends, family, and family of friends all cheer from the stands when someone they know is called. Harry remembers Louis' graduation. He cheered so loud that Louis looked over at him with the biggest grin and almost tripped when walking.

Harry dreads for his own name to be called, but eventually it does, his nerves get higher. He can hear his family cheering and screaming, but amongst them all there's one high obnoxious voice that sticks out. He looks over, and fuck, because Louis is there jumping up and down with his fist in the air. And he's got his hair pushed up and the navy blue sweater that Harry got him two years ago, even though it's June which... okay.

Harry has to look away and look where he's walking. He goes up onto the stage to get his diploma and shake hands with all of the adults up there, some he knows and will miss and some he's never seen in his life. But right when he gets down off of that stage his gaze is right back on Louis, who pushes his arms up and forms a sloppy heart with his hands.

When he gets to his seat, he pulls out his phone. No one can tell, there's over five hundred students and all of the teachers and staff are up front. He opens up his messages, typing with his head up as much as possible to dismiss any suspicions.

**Harry:** _I FUCKING LOVE YOU!!_

He watches Louis instantly after sending it. The college boy pulls out his phone after a moment, glances at the screen, and a wide smile spreads across his face.

**Louis:** _Love you so much. Tricked you, I couldn't possibly miss your graduation._

**Harry:** _and I thank you for that. It's hard to think that I'll never be back here. I don't do sports so it's not like I'll come play around on any fields._

**Louis:** _we can pretend to use the weight-room and instead make out outside my old homophobic teachers classroom. If anyone knew he would've been fired, I shoulda told someone when he said he doesn't talk to homosexuals._

 **Harry:** _sounds like a plan._

**Louis:** _pay attention. You're graduating._

Harry sighs, and looks up to the speakers. They're still droning on about God knows what, and he regrets tuning in when the talk of everything that high school had meant for them makes him tear up a bit. He squeezes his eyes shut, and zones out again, ready for it all to end.

And it does, what feels like an hour later. However it's an amazing moment when they all throw their caps up in the air. Confetti is popped, streamers flying, silly string, the whole thing. They always tell people not to do it, but when it happens every single year, they do nothing about it. It's their moment, and no one can do anything about it.

Harry and Davis clutch each other in a rib breaking hug, and when they find Logan they all do the same thing. They hug people they've barely talked to, and people they've had in maybe one class throughout four years. Everyone and anyone is friends for a whole ten minutes, and then it's onto pictures. Families come down from the stands. Louis runs to Harry, and jumps on him from behind. He falls right off, but doesn't let go of him.

Harry squeezes him back, his arms around Louis' waist. His nose is tucked down into the older boys neck, while Louis is pressing kisses to the side of Harry's head.

"You did it!" Louis exclaims when they pull away. Harry isn't having any of it and kisses him straight on. Of course, with their families around and five hundred others, it's nothing but a chaste kiss, but they make the most of it anyway.

"We'll get a snog in later," Harry murmurs to him, "we'll pretend to get more ice from the garage or something," he chuckles.

Louis beams at him, "Most definitely," he says. He goes in for one more kiss, but is cut off by Gemma, who pulls her baby brother off to get pictures, celebrating the end of an important era.


	11. 21-23

"Do I have to cook?" Harry asks, "ooo, or maybe we can go to the club, get a little drunk, and then come back here afterwards, if you know what I mean," he comes around and hangs in the bedroom doorway with a devilish smile.

Louis smirks to himself, sure that they'll get to do some of that later anyways, and steps out of the bathroom and into view.

Harry cocks his head, seeing his boyfriend dressed in jeans and a button up shirt, "You didn't change from work?" he furrows his eyebrows.

Louis looks down at his outfit and frowns, "I did. I got dressed up to take you out," he walks the younger boy into the hallway and nips at his lips, "and trust me, we'll get plenty in tonight," he can't help but let his smile show.

It makes Harry grin, "Okay," he mumbles, "I'll get changed," he rushes back into the room towards the dresser. Once he's out of sight, Louis checks his pockets frantically, making sure he has everything he needs. He does, but his chest still flutters nervously.

Harry comes back out, a new attire as well as his normal three rings. He gets led out by Louis, grinning the whole time at how special he's being treated. They don't go to a club, or out to dinner, and instead go into town. A town that's twenty minutes away from their place. A pretty, old fashioned, dimly lit and music in the road main street. It's the same one that they went to over winter break when Louis came home from university during Harry's senior year.

"This is so pretty," Harry breathes, blushing when they sit at a little table. Louis sits his untouched milkshake in between them both and sticks two straws in it. Harry looks at it for a moment, then snorts. "I hate you," he can't conceal his smile, and leans in to take a sip of the drink.

They walk around more after that, and eventually make their way down to the center of the commotion, where a band plays music that Harry knows, but Louis doesn't. Then again Louis doesn't listen to all the music that Harry does.

" _Then you smiled over your shoulder, for a minute I was stone-cold sober, I pulled you closer to my chest_ ," Harry murmurs the lyrics along to the song. Louis turns to him with a wide smile from hearing him knowing the song. Harry rolls his eyes at his boy and grins, continuing the song. " _And you asked me to stay over, I said I, already told you, I think that you should get some rest,_ " Louis laughs, and among the other people dancing and watching the artist, he grabs both of Harry's hands, swaying them side to side upbeat like they're dancing. Harry can't even keep up with the next line because of how much he's trying to contain his laughter. Seeing Louis dance is always a lovely sight.

The next line makes Louis have a heart attack,  _'But I wanna stay with you, until we're grey and old'_ Harry tries spinning himself, but with the height difference he fails and ends up just grabbing Louis' hands again, smiling at him.  _"Just say you won't let go... Just say you won't let go,"_  he sings along.

Louis feels a rush of giddiness and nerves rush through his body. He pulls Harry close, and wraps his arms around his waist. Harry beams down at him with his hands balled on his chest. "Say it, Harr," Louis smirks happily.

"Say what," Harry mumbles, lazily snaking his arms around his boyfriend's neck.

"The song. Say it," he bites his lips for a moment to conceal his grin from practically breaking his face.

Harry giggles a bit, "I won't let go," he pecks Louis lips, and then more seriously, "I mean it," he kisses his lips again, and lets his head fall on Louis' shoulder.

 _Now, now, now, please god, now. Perfect song, just fucking do it,_ he tells himself. Louis closes his eyes, breathing in and out. He squeezes Harry's side, and pulls away.

_I wanna live with you, even when we're ghosts. 'Cause you were always there for me, when I needed you most._

"Harry," he says it softly, quietly, with his hand in his back pocket.  _Oh, god, okay._  Harry has taken a little step back, confusion on his face. Then with a little laugh Louis bends down on one knee and pulls the little box out of his pocket.

Before he can even ask the question Harry yelps, "Oh my god!" he shakes his head.

Louis grins hardest he's ever grinned, "Will you marry me?" he asks.

The boy's face shows utter shock, "Is this mine?" he stammers.

Louis nods, "Yeah, babe, it is," he laughs, "will you marry me?" he asks again.

Harry shakes his head as if he had forgotten he had been asked, "Oh, god, yes, of course!" he doesn't even realize he's crying until Louis stands, puts it on his finger, and kisses him with both hands on his cheeks. Because then some people are clapping, which pulls him from his little bubble and into realization. Harry laughs into it, a laugh of surprise and happiness. "Oh my god, holy shit," he pulls away and looks at the ring. A simple thick silver band that with a thin line of pattern on the ends. A sleek elegant engagement ring, which to Harry is better than a crazy expensive and beautiful one since then you show it up with a wedding band that's always way more charming.

Louis wipes tears from under the boy's eyes and chuckles. Harry notices his hands, and grabs them in his. "You're shaking like crazy!"

"Congratulations to the newly engaged over there!" the singer nods over to them, however neither of them notice. They're too wrapped up in each other.

"That's cause I didn't know if you'd say yes," Louis cups the sides of his face and slide his fingers through Harry's growing out hair. He pecks his lips multiple times and hugs him harder than he may of ever hugged him.

Harry laughs out of joy and squeezes him back, kissing the side of his head. 


End file.
